Old Friends and Whiskey
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Alternate Reality: Sarra deals with her old friend Jean Razak needing recruits, and joins the team. Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Roughnecks Starship Trooper Chronicles (cartoon) I do not own Power Rangers. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated PG 13 Violence.

Old Friends and Whiskey:

Created September 24, 2010

By Sarra Torrens

Sarra knew she was in trouble. She sighed. "Crap." She got up as she moaned again. "Where?" She asked as she held her head. "Crap." She tried to get her bearings. "Easy." She heard. "My glasses?" She asked and was handed them. "Thank you." She said as she pulled them on. "Where am I?" She asked. The young man smiled."Your safe." She looked at him. "That was not the answer to the question, young man." He quirked a smile.

"Your on the Valley Forge." She grinned. "Crap." He raised an eyebrow. "How'd I get here?" She asked. He looked at her. "You are here because you popped out from the sky and I caught you." She looked at him. "Thank you, and your name?" She asked as he smiled. "Corperal Jeff Goddard, Mauruader Tech, people call me Gossard." She smiled.

"Sarra Torrens-Lee Detective Lieutenant of the Angel Grove Department, and former US Army, circa 1970, now retired." She said. He saluted her once. She answered the salute with one of her own and then winced as she felt her ribs. "Crap..." She muttered as he smiled softly. "You alright?" She grinned. "Recent war wound, ribs, that's all." She said. He smiled as she leaned against him. "Thanks. Who are you with, your company?" She asked. He grinned. "Razak's Roughnecks." She looked shocked. "Jean Razak?" "Lieutenant Jean Razak?" She asked. He nodded. "I must speak with him." She said as he nodded, then looked up at the man that came into the room. "Looks like he is here. Hello, LT." He gave him a snap salute and Jean returned it. She got righted again.

"I'd thought I'd see how our newest visitor is doing." Sarra smiled. "Fine, LT." She said and he looked at her in shock. "Sarra?" He asked surprised. Sarra smiled. "It's me. Long time no see." She said and gave him a wincing salute of her own. He returned it, and then said, "Sarra, how long has it been?" She thought, and smiled as she said, "Ten years. I...bring you bad news old friend. We lost Jason." He cursed. "How?" He asked. She smiled sadly. "Saving my life." She said with a sad smile. "He died but he didn't die alone, and not only for a good cause but to save the world." Jean nodded. "Jean he died in my arms. Saving my friends and I from a fate worse than death." She sobbed. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect him better. Like I said I would've Jean..." She closed her eyes. "Jean...can you forgive me?" She asked, as her eyes spoke volumes of pain and loss.

Jean smiled. "Of course." He said with a smile, as she let the breath out of her, in one fluid motion and Jeff held her steady. She smiled. "I am...glad to see you Jean." She said. "I just wish I had had better news about Jason." Jean smiled. "He was a great hero. He obviously loved you." She blushed. "_**Jean**_..." She moaned.

Jean chuckled. "So you being a recruit?" he asked as she chuckled. "Your jokin' Jean...I'm old enough to be some of these kids' grandmother." Jeff smiled. "You certainly don't look ancient." She hit his shoulder. "That is a private secret, Corperal." She said as Jean smiled. Her body flashed when Jeff held her, as she cursed, and Jean smiled. She rolled her eyes. "_**Jean**_..." He cuckled. "Have fun explaining...I'll inform the rest of the Roughnecks." She groaned. "Sure, leave me with the hard job." He chuckled. "I could get you to do my paperwork." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just chuckled. She leaned her head into Jeff's chest and moaned, as she touched her mind with his. An hour later, she let go. "It's who I am. Can you take me? All of me and love? The good, the decent, the ugly...the evil within?" She asked. Closing her eyes, she felt exhausted. "Sarra?" He touched her gently on her shoulder. He could see her tears forming. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. She smiled as she felt his skin against hers. "I guess that's a yes?" She asked. He touched her shoulder and she felt calm as he bent down and whispered, "Yes."

The Lieutenant had found the team and told them about her. She smiled as he looked at her as he introduced her to the Roughnecks. "Anyone that LT trusts." Sarra smiled at that. She shook hands with the others, remembering names. "Nice to meet you all." She said as she smiled. Sarra held her position and then Jean took her to get suited up. She remembered what it was like when she lived in her Ranger uniform for days on end. She made sure she didn't eat or drink a lot on missions, for it made her too queezy. She smiled as she was brought to the team. They went on Pluto, and she smiled grimly as she faced the bugs. Sarra held her peace as they worked along side th others. She was just another soldier until she faced off two waves of Bugs at once with her powers. "SARRA!" Jeff called.

Sarra smiled, as she said, "It's alright, Goss." She whispered as Sarra blasted the Bugs. Sarra got back to the sidelines, and collapsed as Jeff got to her side from leaping from the Marauder when it was clear. He spoke softly. "Sarra." She smiled. "I'll be fine, Goss. Just need rest." He nodded. "Fair enough." She grinned as she smiled he held her. Rico took over the Marauder. She smiled as she passed out in Jeff's arms. He'd gotten her comfortable and then they were able to pull out. Sarra woke up about four hours later. He smiled as she woke up in shock. "You alright?" he asked, as she smiled. "Yes. I will be, soon." She said. He looked at her as her blue eyes flashed. He smiled and kissed her once, then let go. She smiled as she still felt his lips on hers. She grinned as he blushed.

Sarra laid back down onto the bed, as she smiled as he let her relax. She was curled in bed and slept as Sarra had no nightmares for the first time in a while. She woke around 0500 hours. Food was easy after she showered and dressed. 'Better.' She thought. Sarra felt much better, as she checked her messages. She had nine, three from her Power Ranger friends. She smiled as she read them. She read Tommy's. "I hope this finds you well, I miss you. Things are going well with the team. We've had a change in the lineup. Rocky's injured his back for the Youth center tournament. He's fine, and we have a young recruit. Twelve." "Now don't get mad. Zordon chose him, he's doing alright even though he broke the first rule we slapped him for that one, but we're doing alright." She smiled. "We love you, we hope we find you alright." Was his closing. She smiled and thought, 'O, I love you all take care.' She read the rest of them. Gossard smiled as he saw her happy face. "Your 'kids' okay?" He asked about the Rangers. She smiled. "Yeah, got a new recruit, twelve, wasn't there choice. Rocky and Zordon chose him, he also wanted it, darned kid." Sarra smiled as Gossard returned her smile.

"Had a message from an old friend. More recruits are coming to us and the Justice League decided they'll pitch in where necessary." She said. Gossard grinned. "Good to know." He said as she smiled. Sarra pulled on her old 'greeting' outfit of silver grey and then pulled on her red leather duster jacket and her black leather boots. Gossard looked at her. "Darlin' what?" She asked. He smiled. "I go meet our guests on my terms Valley Forge or no." "I am still a Power Ranger, Protocol be screwed." He chuckled. She grinned as she pulled on her arms sleeve which made him raise his eyebrow. "C'mon." "I'll introduce you." "I'm expecting either Batman or Superman. Or Jo'nn." "We'll see." "They'll be teleporting to Flight Deck. Coming?" She asked. He nodded. She went to the Flight Deck and caused quite a stir.

"I am expecting someone." She said as she came in. "Listen, I do this my way and maybe more soldiers WON'T DIE!" She shouted as her blue eyes went black, til Gossard touched her shoulder. "Sarra." She smiled and calmed down. "Its alright, Gossard.""I need you to trust me." He smiled. "I do. you need to trust all of us." He said. She smiled. "I trust the Roughnecks, and Jean, you know that." General Redwing came to her. "Do you trust me?" Sarra looked at the female General. "Jean does Sir. That's good enough for me." She replied.

General Redwing smiled. Sarra got seated into a confrence room with Gossard in a comfortable chair. Sarra smiled as the doors opened two hours later. She saw a couple of old friends. "Bout time." "Its' been a while." She said, as they smiled. "Well being pitched on the edge ofthe Galaxy does have some of its drawbacks." Sarra chuckled. "Yeah, flight plans and airplane costs go out the window." She said as she hugged them. "And not to mention the food," "Sucks something aweful." Gossard finished as he rose behind her. She chuckled as he said that.

"Goddard, Jeffery, Maurauder Tech, Corperal please meet Batman, and Superman." Batman and Superman shook the Corperal's hand as Jeff smiled. Sarra smiled as she looked at her friends. "So we have a bug problem. Can ya'll lend a hand?" She asked. Superman smiled. "Yes." She sighed in relief. "I have a plan. Jeff dear, the plans?" She asked as he gave her the roll. "Good." She unfurled the plans and smiled as the men took a drop in the jaw. Jeff looked at the plans. "Dearheart, you crazy?" He asked. She smiled. "If it means saving the universe and the known multiverse, then yeah babe I am crazy." He smiled as he pulled her aside.

"Babe..." She smiled. "It's a hero's duty. Not the easiest job. Not the glamorous, not the wealthiest, but dangerous as hell lover." Bruce and Clark blushed. "It's what we do as soldiers lover. Just as an MI does. Please...baby, trust me?" She said softly. He smiled. "You know I do." "But can you trust me?" He asked as she smiled. "Only one of the few, lover." She said as she rested her forhead on his. "I do this...for us. I'll do all I can to come home. But if I do not, promise me.._promise_ me you'll move on?" She whispered in his ear as he nodded. "I promise." She touched his forhead with hers again, kissed him once. His hands were in her hair, she smelled him and let him go. "Company." She muttered. Bruce coughed as she smiled. "Sorry 'bout that." She smiled as she looked at the plans again. "This is all she wrote kids." She then felt something and got knocked to the floor. "Shit." She swore.

Jeff got to her side. "Something's wrong." She smiled. "Psychic under attack including me and..." He swore. "Carl." She smiled. "Go. I'll be fine." She said. He kissed her then stared. "You'd better be." He said, as she smiled. "Go." He passed her to Bruce, as he smiled. He got to Carl. "Rico, the Queen Bug just attacked all the psychics as a preemptive strike." He reported. "Crap...Sarra's plans still going to work?" Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I've got to get back." Rico nodded. Jeff got back an Bruce had her in the Barracks. She smiled. Sarra grinned as Jeff got to her, and got her sitting up. "Babe, you okay?" He asked as she nodded. "Better, love how's Carl?" She asked. Jeff smiled. "He was hit hard, but Doc said he'll be better in a few days." She nodded. "Good." Sarra got up and rolled her shoulders and head. "Much better." She said. She sighed as she held her body against Jeff's, as he held her. She looked up as soon as Batman and Superman came in. "Hey, how goes the plan?" She asked as she stared at Superman. "We're in good shape." "Less than a day to get ready." She nodded. "We should strike tomorrow afternoon." He said as she smiled. "Good. I would recommend people to talk to who they need to talk to now." She said as she closed her eyes. "Batman, there is something I need you to do for me." He nodded.

"Jeff, Superman? Give us a couple of moments?" She asked. She smiled as they left her, and as Bruce looked at her. "Sarra, this plan its crazy." He said. She smiled, "I know Bruce. That's why it's my plan or don't you remember the Gotham explosion?" She asked. He came to her and held her arms at her sides. "We all love you, Silver, we don't know why. We want you to come out of this, alive." She smiled, and hugged him. "There is something." She said, as she brought out several packets of keypads for people. "Please, Bruce?" She whispered. He took them. He made sure no one was watching thm then kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, as she smiled and let go after a time. "I...appreciate you too, Bruce." She said. He went back to seriousness after he gave her a calming grin. She nodded. He gave her something in return. A necklace with a rose quartz on the bottom to keep her safe. "Bruce...I...Thank you, Dark Knight." He smiled as she did. She hung it on her neck. She smiled as she faced the next stage. The wait. She did martial arts, talked with Jean Razak, then talked to Superman. "Watch out for Batman, please? If he sees me go, I may fear he may go off on to the deep end, same goes for Gossard." Clark smiled. "We love you." She blushed.

"I'm not all that important, Clark..." She whispered. "I wish people would remember that." She said with a smile. Sarra walked out, as she found Jeff and he hugged her and kissed her once. She grinned as he just held her. "Thank you. I...love you." "You don't say anything when there's nothing to be said." "You love me I know." He grinned. She grinned back and she felt him. He made her feel lovely. She fell asleep in his arms, and as she woke around 0600, she was antsy. Sarra geared up, then kissed Gossard once at the cheers of the Roughnecks. "You little pillocks! Get ye yer own!" She muttered, then she looked at the two superheroes.

The two heroes were beat red. She kissed Jeff once more. "Lets go." She said as she looked at General Redwing who smiled. "Good Luck to all of you." Sarra smiled. "Thank you, General." "I hope not to let you down." She said. Sarra looked at Jean.

"Roughnecks we're a go." He said. Rico grinned. "Roughnecks, HO!" "Roughnecks, HO!" they replied as they smiled. Sarra grinned. "We ride!" She looked at the two heroes. "Dance with the Devil time, we Ride!" Sarra said then she kissed Jeff once more. "Lets go." She said. They went.

The Earth was in danger they were making their last stand. She smiled as she got her swords out."We go." They nodded and got to the plan. She was very scared for all of them. The plan was simple, the executing of it not so. Jeff stayed with her til she had to be alone. "Watch my six." He nodded and kissed her once more. "When we get out of this I'll want to ask you something." She nodded. "Kay love." She said.

Sarra smiled. Then faced off the danger that threatened them all. Bugs. Sarra faced off the Queen, then they had found her and it hadn't been easy But she smiled when they found the Queen. They faced off. "You are mine." Sarra said, as the Queen sighed. _You will die too._ Sarra just smiled. "I know that." "I'm not afraid to die." "Face me." She then attacked her. She was attacked in kind. "SARRA!" She smiled. "Stand back." She shouted. Sarra blasted the Queen with Magick and her weapon and then she collapsed. "SARRA!" She smiled. "Jeff...I'm too stubborn." He smiled. "We've got to go." She nodded. "Aye." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. "Lets get out of here." She hung onto him tightly. They left the deep cavern. Sarra felt exhausted. "Jeff...Everyone. Did they ALL get out?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "Thank god." She whispered. She curled her body against his. She grinned as she leaned against his chest, and they got back to the Valley Forge. They celebrated their victory.

Then they were all awarded medals, and they were all sent home to normal life. Sarra and Jeff got married in an unexpected ceremony, three months after the war. It wasn't elaborate, but it was beautiful. She was happy. The weather held well, and all her friends were able to come, even from the multiverse. Even though it was weird. She was accepted to back to the familiar hold as it were. Sarra smiled as she married Jeff, and that night, they celebrated.

Happiness...could it ever be achieved? She smiled as she looked at her husband as he beckoned her inside. Yes it could.

The End.


End file.
